


Сладких снов, босс (Sweet Dreams, Boss)

by GoldyGry



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldyGry/pseuds/GoldyGry
Summary: Сэру Пентиусу не спится, но его яйца всегда готовы прийти на помощь.
Kudos: 4





	Сладких снов, босс (Sweet Dreams, Boss)

Сэр Пентиус проснулся посреди ночи – и больше уже не мог уснуть.

Он лежал, глубоко дыша и таращась в потолок десятками широко раскрытых глаз, пытаясь вспомнить детали приснившегося ему кошмара.

Так, что там было?.. Там определённо была огромная паутина, с прилипшими к её прочным нитям бомбами. Он был в самом её центре, боясь шелохнуться, чтоб не оказаться взорванным. А потом появился Радио Демон. Он склонился над угодившим в ловушку Пентиусом, и змей с внезапным ужасом осознал, что Аластор был больше него раз в десять. Он одарил Пентиуса маниакальной ухмылкой, продемонстрировав огромные, пугающе острые клыки. «Знаешь, я никогда раньше не пробовал змеиное мясо…»

– Брр-р-р!..

Сэр Пентиус свернулся клубком и крепко зажмурился. До чего же надо было докатиться, чтобы теперь Аластор преследовал его – и побеждал! – даже во снах. Он припомнил зубастую улыбку Радио Демона и снова вздрогнул. И откуда вообще у оленя такие зубы? Пентиус задумчиво провёл языком по своим зубам. Его собственные змеиные клыки были весьма деликатным и хрупким инструментом для введения яда, не более…

Поняв, что снова заснуть ему не удастся, змей со вздохом стёк с кровати и медленно пополз на кухню. Может, чашка чая или молока достаточно расслабит его и позволит забыть о кошмаре? А если нет – что ж, тогда всегда можно с головой погрузиться в работу и превратить досадную бессонницу в нечто продуктивное…

Он прополз на кухню, машинально потянувшись к выключателю на стене, хотя в помещении уже горел свет. У плиты копошилась пара яиц, старательно отчищая её от жира и копоти.

– Чай с молоком, – пробормотал Пентиус, даже не пытаясь придать голосу строгости. Змей был слишком уставшим и всё ещё не отошедшим от своего кошмара. Он устроился на табуретке, аккуратно обернув длинный хвост вокруг ножек.

Однако яйца отнеслись к его словам со всей серьёзностью и тут же бросились выполнять приказ. Не прошло и пяти минут, как они водрузили на стол поднос с чашкой горячего чая с молоком, сахарницей и (на всякий случай) кексами. От уныло сгорбленной, притихшей фигуры демона веяло тоской, и его слуги надеялись хоть немного поднять ему настроение.

Змей пригубил чай и действительно слегка расслабился; он потянулся к кексу и принялся задумчиво жевать.

– Плохой сон, босс?.. – деликатно вопросило одно из яиц.

– С-сс чего вы взяли?! – тут же вздёрнул капюшон Сэр Пентиус. С минуту побуравив яйца возмущённым взглядом, он вздохнул и вернулся к чаю. – …Да.

– Хотите поговорить об этом?

Перед мысленным взором Пентиуса вновь возникли гигантские зубы Радио Демона, и змей чуть не поперхнулся чаем.

– Нет!!!

– Как скажете, босс, – приспешники были обескуражены, но решили не настаивать. Один из них повернулся ко второму и тихо прошептал: – Может, надо было добавить в чай успокоительное?..

– Я вам добавлю! – возмутился змей, который расслышал этот шёпот. Что, впрочем, было немудрено – яйца стояли всего лишь в метре от него.

– Простите, босс… – сконфузились приспешники, но тут же заговорили вновь, причём одновременно. – А как насчёт горячей ванны?

Пентиус на миг задумался, но затем покачал головой. Обычно змей любил отмокать в тёплой воде, но сейчас ему банально не хотелось с этим возиться. Конечно, подготовкой ванны занимались слуги, но это всё равно занимало довольно много времени… Пентиус зевнул, проклиная собственное состояние. Быть слишком взволнованным, чтобы снова уснуть, и в то же время слишком уставшим, чтобы начать работать, – что могло быть хуже?

– А хотите, мы побудем с вами, пока вы не заснёте? – яйца явно решили не сдаваться так просто. – Мы могли бы вам почитать, босс…

Сэр Пентиус задумчиво прикрыл глаза. Хм… А это уже была вроде бы неплохая идея. Во всяком случае, он точно ничего не потеряет, если попробует. Змей быстро допил чай и поднялся, коротко кивнув. Обрадованные приспешники тут же приготовились следовать за боссом.

В спальне демон снова улёгся на кровать и постарался максимально расслабиться. Одно из яиц поудобнее взбило ему подушки и накрыло одеялом, а второе уселось прямо на прикроватную тумбочку. Приспешник нацепил на себя очки, что придало ему необычайно комичный вид, и взял с полки какую-то книгу.

– Начинать, босс?

– Угм… – змей слегка пошевелил хвостом, поуютнее умещаясь посередине огромной мягкой постели.

Уже через пять минут Пентиус понял, что идея и правда была удачной, а через десять – ощутил, что его веки вот-вот готовы сомкнуться. Сонно сощурившись, змей лениво смотрел, как всё больше и больше яиц заходит в его спальню. Наверное, им тоже было интересно послушать…

– «…Обладая мною, ты будешь обладать всем, но жизнь твоя будет принадлежать мне. Так угодно Богу. Желай – и желания твои будут исполнены. Но соразмеряй свои желания со своей жизнью. Она – здесь. При каждом желании я буду убывать, как твои дни. Хочешь владеть мною? Бери. Бог тебя услышит. Да будет так…»

Яйца подбирались всё ближе, окружая кровать и рассаживаясь поудобнее. Кому не хватало места на полу – залезали на одеяло, осторожно, чтобы ненароком не сесть на своего хозяина. В любое другое время демон шугнул бы их, но сейчас, расслабившись после чая с кексами под мирное бормотание читающего приспешника, он совершенно не хотел шевелиться. Чем обнаглевшие яйца и не преминули воспользоваться.

– «…В этот момент почти все гости блуждали в том сладостном преддверии рая, где свет разума гаснет, где тело, освободившись от своего тирана, предаётся на свободе бешеным радостям…»

Пентиус тихо фыркнул – скорее для виду, чем от истинного неудовольствия, – когда несколько приспешников всё-таки умудрились прижаться к нему поверх одеяла. Будучи твёрдыми и холодными, яйца едва ли могли быть желанными гостями в чьей бы то ни было постели, но всё же на душе у змея стало приятнее. Поборов лень, он с тихим вздохом изогнул свой хвост так, чтобы ему и приспешникам было удобнее. А спустя ещё одну минуту и ещё один тихий, довольный вздох – наконец-то погрузился в долгожданный сон.

Читающий приспешник оторвался от книги и внимательно взглянул на змея поверх очков. Тот крепко спал, и яйцо широко улыбнулось, довольное своей успешно выполненной миссией.

– Сладких снов, босс, – ласково прошептал приспешник и, сняв очки, медленно перебрался в постель, чтобы пристроиться к своим мирно спящим товарищам – и к своему любимому хозяину.


End file.
